


[podfic] The Milk Run

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Kanan Jarrus in Space Yoga Pants, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Space Pirates, Unexpected Bantha Shenanigans, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, discussion of human trafficing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: It's only been a few weeks into Hera and Kanan's partnership, and they've already had enough close calls. Hera thinks they deserve an easy mission for once.





	[podfic] The Milk Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Milk Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154924) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Unexpected Bantha Shenanigans, Space Pirates, discussion of human trafficing, Kanan Jarrus in Space Yoga Pants

 **Length:**  01:05:01

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Milk%20Run_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
